


7 years on.

by SilentScreaming



Series: Luchelsea [2]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentScreaming/pseuds/SilentScreaming
Summary: A brief follow on from Making Chelsea.
Relationships: Chelsea/Lucas (Love Island)
Series: Luchelsea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594957
Kudos: 11





	7 years on.

Again Lucas leaves the hospital feeling totally drained. Despite achieving the position of senior surgeon, work hasn't become any less stressful over the last 7 years.

Years of funding cuts, privatisation of drug licenses, and the introduction of costly health insurance has decimated the NHS. Today Lucas caught one of the Junior doctors treating a child whose mother could not afford insurance. He should have sacked him at once of course, it was totally against the hospital rules. Instead he had stepped in to help. 

Lucas had once dreamed of joining Doctors without boarders, and helping people all over the world. Now it's the people of England that so desperately need his help. Bloody Tories he mutters for the umpteenth time.

His tired eyes scan the carpark. Momentarily recalling a less complicated time when his beloved motorcycle would have waited lovingly for him. Instead he drags his tired feet to people carrier, adorned with a bumper sticker which reads. _My family is my sparkly._

The drive home takes him out of the City, to a detached 6 bed with double frounted bay windows and a large separate garage. Both, predictably, painted a cheerful shade of pale pink. 

Inside Lucas narrowly avoids stepping on a stray roller skate. And makes his way upstairs following the sounds of shrieks and laughter. A lightness returning to him with every step. 

Locating the sound of the ruckus, Lucas leans quietly against the door frame, drinking in the scene. 

Lily, aged 6, stands at an easel by the window. His heart squeezes as he sees she is painting a picture of an ambulance, with him smiling next to it. 

On the floor the twins, aged 4 and and all important half, have Mummy pinned to the ground tickling her mercilessly. Ben has her torso and arms, while Albie blows raspberries on her legs and tickles her feet. 

Nearby baby Tilly lays kicking on her playmat. Gurgling along happily. 

The country may have gone to pot, but Lucas thinks his life had just got better and better. A smile spreads across his face as he watches them, until he can no longer resist joining in. 

His tiredness forgotten the launches himself into the room, crying out "Don't worry fair princess, I will rescue you from these impertinent imps. He bends and lifts Chelsea up over his shoulder, to cries of pleasure from his brood. He boys immediately trying to climb his legs, while Lily drops her paint brush and rushes to join in. 

Chelsea beams at him, and Lucas knows he's the luckiest man in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Please leave your comment, good, bad or indifferent.


End file.
